Cahill reunion
by sunny1233
Summary: This year the Cahill reunion was going to be at a beach. Amy couldn't wait to see all the cahills again, except Ian. Hamilton finds out that his is in love with Amy. I suck at summaries. Amian, Hamy and more...
1. Chapter 1

**Amy**

The first thing I heard was Dan banging on my room door. I turned onto my side and looked at my clock. "OH NO!" it was allready 8:00 and I was going to be late for the Cahill reunion which started at 8:30. I jumped out of bed and oped my door to find Dan dressed up in a ninja suit. "Dan, you are definatly not going to wear that costume to the reunion!" After some groans, complaints, and me threatening to spray paint his stuff pink, Dan finally went to his room to change. As for me, I had no idea what to wear. This year te Cahill reunion was going to be at a beach. I finally decided to wear a jade green bikini which complimented my eyes, and denim shorts. I straightened my red hair and put some light makeup with eyeliner. I had to look good for a reunion, right? I put on some sunglasses and flip flops and was ready to leave. Dan was also ready. This year, only Jonah, Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, Natalie and Ian were coming. Ian... I didn't know wheter to be excited or nervous to see him. I am kind of scared actually. Everytime I think of him, I remember Korea and how I fell for him.

Dan and I were not the first to reach the beach. The Holts wear there. Reagan and Madison looked pretty good in matching one piece purple swimsuits. And Hamilton...he looked handsome, and muscular in purple swim shorts.

"Hey, Amy" Hamilton greeted me with a bear hug.

**Hamilton**

Once I hugged Amy I looked at her,Wow, Amy looked hot in her bikini. She looked at me with her Green Eyes. I think I was falling for her...

**Ian**

The first thing I saw as I walked onto the beach was Hamilton hugging Amy. As I looked, I felt a twinge of jealosy. Ever since Korea, I was in love with her. I Looked at her, she was as beautiful as ever. I would give anything to go back in time and fix what I did in Korea. Maybe if I apologize and try to make up to her, we could be togheter.

**Dan**

As Hamilton hugged Amy, I looked over at the edge of the beach and saw the Cobras. Ian was staring at Amy and Hamilton. I honestly thought that Hamilton was a much better guy for Amy then Ian. I looked at Natalie. I can't believe I am saying this, but she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a black tankini that went well with her skin tone.

**Amy**

"Hello, Love" I spun around to see those amber eyes of his that once made me melt, but not anymore or atleast I think so. " Don't call me that. Ian" After the clue hunt, I thankfully lost my stutter. I stepped back only to crash into Jonah who seemed to appear from nowhere. "Yo cuz, howya doin'?" "Great Jonah" I said glad that I had someone else to talk to. I looked to see Dan staring at Natalie. Was it possible that he had a crush on her? Everyone was finally here. I waded in the water while Jonah, Hamilton, and Ian went to get surfboards. Reagan and Madison were having a water fight and Dan, Dan was making sand castle with Natalie? This was going to be one wierd reunion.


	2. Chapter 2

AMY

I just received a text message from Fiske, it was not safe for the Cahills to go on their return flight back to their homes so, they would be staying for a while. Maybe a week or two. They were not going to like this. Spending that long with all the cahills togheter would be horor, who knows what could happen.

IAN

Later that day...

That night we stayed at a beach house and played Truth or Dare as we sat in a circle. (Truth or Dare because I figured that I would make it easier to confess my love to Amy and not appear to be lovesick)

Madison volunteered to go first. "Dan, truth or dare?" "Dare of course, ninjas always choose dare" "I dare you to let Natalie give you a makeover, now" Dan groaned. This I would love to see, my sister always chooses the best dares. Natalie smirked and took Dan to the bathroom. They both came back ten minutes later looking like a girl. He had hot pink lipstick, lots of blush... "Hey Danielle" Jonah said. There was lots of laughter coming from everyone. "okay its my turn, Natalie, truth or dare?" Dan said. "Dare, Lucians always choose dares" mimicking Dan "I dare you to my clothes for today and tomorrow. "Do I have too?" Natalie whined turning pale. "YES" Natalie came back in a pair of Dan's clothes, and she still looked good. "Ian, truth or dare?" I decided to choose truth."Truth" Do you love Amy?" I hesitated or a second to make it look like I wasn't lovesick and then said yes. Amy started blushing, Dan looked shocked, and everybody else looked surprised. Hamilton looked a little angry for some reason. I decided to ask him next. "Hamilton, truth or dare" "Dare" "i dare you to scream twinkle twinkle little star in a pink skirt, record it , and post it on the internet." Hamilton turned so pale, his skin looked like it was pure white. Natalie scrambled to get a pink skirt and Madison was ready to record it. Everybody laughed at Hamilton as Madison recorded him. Then, we posted it on the internet.

AMY

Hamilton looked so funny in a pink skirt that was so tight, it looked like it was about to tear. (It was Natalie's skirt) "Okay, its my turn now. Amy truth or dare" I decided not to choose truth because he might ask me about Korea or ask me if I loved Ian. "dare" "I dare you to kiss me" I was shocked but I still leaned forward to kiss him. I think that we kissed longer than we had to. This is getting wird. First, Ian confesses his love to me and then Hamilton dares me to Kiss him? Ian was glaring at Hamilton so, I just decided to end the game. It was getting late anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

AMY

There were only four rooms in the beach house, so we decided that Natalie, and I would share one, Madison and Reagan in another. Jonah and Ian in the third, and Hamilton and Dan in the last bedroom.(The boys were arranged that way, because Ian looked like he wanted to strangle Hamilton, and Dan and Ian don't get along well.) Each bedroom had only two bed so, I decided to put a sleeping bag on the floor and let Natalie have her own bed. After we changed in to our PJs and went on our beds, in my case sleeping bag, I received a text from Fiske. _Amy, I have just sent you a schedule of activities to help you guys bond over the time you spend together. I have also assigned partners for everyone. - Fiske_ I didn't think that whatever Fiske in mind would work. Cahills don't bond very well. I checked the schedule for tomorrow. _Shop for formal clothes that you will wear at the masquerade which will be broadcasted on TV thanks to the Wizards._ masquerade? tomorrow we are supposed to go shopping? For Natalie and Ian this might be heaven but for everyone else, its hell. I turned of the lights,Natalie was allready asleep. tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Day...

AMY

Breakfast was awkward. I was between Hamilton and Ian who kept doing thing like serving my food and helping me feed myself. Dan for some reason, was sitting next to I was eating (or rather fed) breakfast, I told everyone what we were supposed to do that day. Everyone grimace and groaned except for the Kabras who were smirking. "Can't I just wear my ninja suit?" Dan was such a dweeb." No you can't because we are going to be on tv and I don't want you to make our family look like idiots" "When do we leave" "Whenever you finish eating" The Holts tried to eat like snails. "Actually, I will give you ten minutes." The Holts groaned. "I will tell Fisk to send a limo for us in ten minutes."

ten minutes later...

The limo arrived, and when we sad down, I was between Hamilton and Ian who were both holding my hands. It was getting kind of uncomfortable. I didn't know what was going on between the ride was short. We were at the nearest mall within five minutes. As we got down, Natalie nearly fainted. "This is where americans shop?" "Yes, Natalie it's not that bad." "Not that bad? Its horrible!" "Well, we are used to it", I told Natalie trying to stay calm. "Okay, I think that we should split up. The girls will go with Natalie, and the boys with Ian." Natalie and Ian both seemed happy with that. As we entered the shop, Natalie thought that we should stop by Victoria's secret. All of us girls were shocked by that. instead of arguing, I decided to follow along and everyone else did too. No one seemed too happy about it. When we entered we all just let Natalie choose for us. The next store we went to was, Designer Fragrances & Cosmetic Company, Natalie said that she wanted us to smell good too. We ended up staying there for a long time because Natalie wanted us to smel perfect. She also bought us makeup. She took us to Tilly's were we bought shoes, and finally Armani Outlet which she somehow found. She bought be a sparkly jade green strapless dress that went up to my knees. Madison got a silky purple spaghetti strap dress and Reagan bought the same dress in Navy blue. Natalie herself bought a black halter style dress that had a slit at her knees. The boys were also done, so we all went back to the beach house. On the doorstep, we found a package with masks for ourselves. Somehow they matched the clothes we bought.


	5. Chapter 5

AMY

How did Fiske get the masks to match? Even I didn't know what color the boys clothes were. Since we didn't have to dodo anything else today, I decide that we should vote on what we want to do.

"Kareoke"

"Watch one of my movies"

"Invent something"

"Do makeovers"

"Do pushups"

"How about everyone write what they want to do on a piece of paper and put it in a hat or something", I told everyone.

"Here Ames, you can use my hat" Jonah gave me his hat and in a few minutes all the papers were in it. I shook it and pulled out a piece of paper, it read _Twister_.

"Everyone, we are going to play twister."

* * *

AMY

Natalie got the spinner because she didn't want to mess up her hair or cothes. She looked like she was going to use it as a weapon. After some time only Ian, Hamilton, and I were left on the mat. "Left foot on Red", "Right hand on yellow" Those moves left us in an awkward position. My chest was was over Hamilton's face and my butt was over Ian's face. My hand started to slip... Oh no! If I slipped then my butt would land on Ian's face and my chest on hamilton's. Of course my hand just had to slip, and crash. Everyone started laughng at our position. I felt my face start to turn red. I tried to get up as fast I could which only made my slip again and fall onto Hamilton. That was awkward.

* * *

AMY

The next game we played was truth or dare karoke. (It was Jonah's choice) Ian went first. "Dan, truth or dare?' "dare" "I dare you to sing a song expressing how you feel about Natalie!" Ian said as he smirked. "Okaay, but this will be awkward." Dan started singing.

"If I could write you a song to make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm  
I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this  
But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me

You got designer shades just to hide your face and  
You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me  
And you never say "hey" or remember my name  
And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me

You got your high brow shoes on your feet  
And you wear 'em around like it ain't shit  
But you don't know the way that you look  
When your steps make that much noise

Shh, see I got you all figured out  
You need every one's eyes just to feel seen  
Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are  
Who do you think that you are?

If I could write you a song to make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm  
I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this  
But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me

You got designer shades just to hide your face and  
You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me  
And you never say "hey" or remember my name  
And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me

You got your high brow switch in your walk  
And you don't even look when you pass by  
But you don't know the way that you look  
When your steps make that much noise

Shh, see I got you all figured out  
You need every one's eyes just to feel seen  
Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are  
Who do you think that you are?

If I could write you a song to make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm  
I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this  
But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me

You got designer shades just to hide your face and  
You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me  
And you never say "hey" or remember my name  
And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me

Now don't you dare act like you know don't know  
Know what's up? 'Cause your nose is up  
I'm approaching up, pshh, yup  
Like I can't give you winter in the summer  
A summer in the winter, Miami in December

Trying to look bored in them Diors, she probably is  
Was acting shallow 'til she found out how deep that my pockets is  
Mrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminder  
That I think you fine, but I'm finer

'Cause it sure seems  
('Cause it sure seems)  
You got no doubt  
(That you got no doubt)  
But we all see  
(We all see)  
You got your head in the clouds  
(Clouds)

If I could write you a song to make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm  
(Under my arm)  
I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this  
But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me

You got designer shades just to hide your face and  
You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me  
And you never say "hey" or remember my name  
And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me" Dan started blusing. He as actually a good singer and I had to admit I don't think that I could have thought of a better song that describes Natalie.  
"Wow bro, I never knew you coul sing!"Jonah said

"you like Natalie!" Reagan and Madison yelled at the same time

Dan started blushing even more

After that, we all went to bed...


	6. Chapter 6

Well, today was the day of the masquerade...

AMY

Since it was in the night, we could do whatever we wanted in the day.

As soon as I woke up, I heard someone knock on the door. I got up and looked around. Natalie was still asleep. I got up and opened the door. It was Ian. "Good morning love" I started to blush. "Don't call me that" thankfully I don't have my stutter anymore. "I will never stop calling you that. I came here to ask you a question... I want to apologize for all the things I have done to you in the past and I want to ask you out" I didn't know what to say, I could tell that he was telling the truth. I guess I could give it a shot. "Yes Ian, I would love to go out with you, but not as a girlfriend." Ian looked relived and a little disapointed. "Okay, I will meet see you at the beach. And, nice outfit love" I looked down to realize I was wearing a pink tank top with boxer shorts and my hair looked like a nest. I have no idea why Ian, who all girls think is hot, go out with me. Wow, Ian just asked me on a date (although I told Ian we were just friends), I must be more charming than I think I am. I looked at the time, it was time to meet Ian. I put on a red and green bikini that I think is kind of skimpy, but I still wore it. Over it I wore a pair of short shorts and put on a pair of flip-flops. I combed my hair and let flow down my shoulders. I put a little makeup on, and I was ready to go.

* * *

Ian was happy to see me. "Wow, you look great Amy.""You do to." We started to walk along the beach. "Amy in Korea, I did what my mother told me to. After what happened, I realized that I was in love with you. My mother made me believe that it was not possible to fall in love with the enemy. I know you will probably never forgive me and that's okay." "Ian" "What" "I forgive you" He looked surprised. He looked like he wanted to kiss me. He was about to when I stopped him. "Remember we are just friends. Give me time." Ian looked disapointed but then he said okay.

* * *

Ian and I walked along the beach back all the way back to the beach house.

Once we got there Natalie pulled me in to prepare me for the masquerade.

I wore my sparkly jade green dress

She made my hair flow down in curls. She then Put dark green eyeshadow, blush, eyeliner, and red lipstick. She also gave me matching jewelry and high heels. I looked in the mirror and gasped, I looked beautiful. It was now Madison's turn. She wore her silky purple dress, and had purple eyeshadow, blush and magenta lipstick. Her hair was straightened and let down. Reagan had every thing exactly the same except for hers was navy blue. Natalie herself wore her black dress with dark eyeshadow, blush, and dark red lipstick. Her hair was let down in curls. Now for the masks. I had a silver one with jade green feathers, Sineads was gold with red feathers, Madison's was black with purple feathers, Reagans was black with navy blue feathers, and Natalie's was silver with black feathers.

* * *

AMY

All the girls would be going in the first limo and the girls would be going in the second. When we got there, there was lots of papparazzi. Thankfully I managed not to trip, and my mask was covering part of my face. There were lots of movie stars. Two came up and asked Madison and Reagan to dance. "Hi Amy" It was Hamilton. "Hi" "Will you go on A date with me?" "Yes" Since I told Ian that we were just friends, I think I can still go out with Hamilton. It was weird for me having two boys that like like me. Before the clue hunt, nobody payed any attention to me. We dance for a while but we were both clumsy so it didn't work really well."Hello love" I spun around to see Ian who looked handsome in a tuxedo with a black tuxedo with a matching mask. "Would you care to dance with me love?" "Of course" Hamilton reluctently went off to dance with someone else. And we began to sway to the music. I am a clumsy dancer but Ian was good at it so, with him guiding me, I managed not to step on his feet. "Ian, I am going out with Hamilton, but if it doesn't work out, I will go out with you. For now, we are just friends. You should try dating other girls" Ia lookedsad but still said okay. It seemed like we danced togheter for hours, but soon we had to leave. On the way back to the beach house we all went back togheter. Dan and Natalie were holding hands. Wait, Dan and Natalie were holding hands? It seems like the dweeb managed to get a girl. Jonah was chatting with Madison and Regan who all got dates with movie actors or sports players. Fiske was right, this dance really did bring us togheter. I wonder what he planned for tommorow I thought as I sat, sqished between Ian and Hamilton...


	7. Chapter 7

AMY

As soon as I woke up, It was about 8:00, I checked the schedule for today. _Amy, today I have an obstacle course planned for all of you. Her are the teams, Amy & Hamilton, Dan & Natalie, Ian & Reagan, Madison & Jonah. _The holts were going to be happy that we were going have an obstacle course. Ian probable wouldn't be to happy about the teams. _Also tell Natalie not to wear a dress. - Fiske _Natalie wouldn't be happy at all.

* * *

When I entered the kitchen this is what I saw: Hamilton and Ian covered in flour, Madison and Reagan wrestling, Jonah was listening to music, and Natalie pouring truth serum in to cakebatter with Dan.

* * *

Later..

They all got cleaned up. I have a bottle of truth serum now. Since we still have some time before we have to go, we started playing truth or dare Kareoke.

Dan was going first, Amy truth or Dare?

"Dare"

"I dare you to sing about how you feel about Ian"

Am I just imagining this or are both Ian and Hamilton glaring at eachother?

I decided to sing turning tables by Adele.

_Close enough to start a war_

_A__ll that I have is on the floor_

God only knows what we're fighting for

_All that I say, you always say more  
__I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb, I can't breathe  
__So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables  
__Under haunted skies I see_

Where love is lost, your ghost is found

_I've braved a hundred storms to leave you_

_As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down  
I can't keep up with your turning tables_

Under your thumb, I can't breathe  
So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, noI won't ask you, you to just desert me

I can't give you what you think you gave me

It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, turning tables  
Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior

When the thumb that cost me

Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior

Standing on my own two feet  
I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no

I won't ask you, you to just desert me

I can't give you what you think you gave meIt's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tablesTurning tables, yeah, turning tables

Ian looked sad and everyone looked shocked. Even Dan. "I thought you liked cobra?" "He is my friend, but we don't have any relationship." "What did happen in Korea?" Madison asked. Ian, Natialie, Dan and I looked at eachother. "Ian pretended that he loved me, and then left me in the cave to die, noe I have forgiven him but, we are only friends" The Holts and jonah looked shocked.

Now it is time to go to the obstacle course...


	8. Chapter 8

The obstacle course...

AMY

I read out the instrctions from my phone. "Your leg will be tied to your partner's leg and one of you will be blindfolded. You will go through a series filled with traps and pranks. You can get seriously ingured in this. So be careful. You will be paired up in the following teams, Dan and Natalie, they both groaned very loudly, Jonah and Madison, Madison was yelling at Jonah, Ian and Reagan, they both looked at eachother in disgust, and myself and Hamilton." Hamilton grinned at me. I think that we were the only team happy to be togheter. I just hope I won't slow us down. We tied my right leg and his left leg togheter. I blindfolded him because if I was blindfolded, I would slow us down. We went to the start line. Hamilton's walking was making me run. Actually it might have been better if I was blindfolded, then he could just carry me through the obstacle course.

* * *

"Ready set go!" All the teams with Holts in them got ahead which left dan and Natalie behaind arguing about how to run. We entered a maze. I was telling Hamilton directions like go straight, right, or left. We were just few feet away when I saw a trip wire. "Stop" Hamilton stopped but he triggered the trip wire. A pie came flying into me. "Amy are you okay?" "Yeah, just got hit with a pie." We kept walking until we saw a cliff. Hamilton asked me how far was the ground. "about 50 feet down." "We can jump" "Are you kidding?" No, just hold on to me" I held tightly to his waist. And we jumped. I was screaming whis he was yelling "Wheeeeeeeeee" We hit the ground realy quickly and surprisingly we were fine. "I don't want to ever dothat again" "Well, for me it was fun"


	9. Chapter 9

sorry for not updating in a long time. I have been really busy I will try to update as soon as possible. Sorry again

thanks for the reviews :)


End file.
